Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to content delivery and protection, and more specifically, to effective content delivery and protection using a content-bound executable application.
Background
Blu-ray® introduced the concept of self-protecting content which was built on a virtual machine that allowed the solution to work on multiple platforms. Unfortunately, this type of solution was defeated and has proved to be less useful than hoped. Many modern system-on-chips (SoCs) being deployed into smartphones and many other devices are capable of executing software in Trusted Execution Environments (TEEs). The promise of a TEE is that any code being executed there will not be visible to the code executed in the untrusted Operating System (OS) environment.